Fare You Well 2013
by seventhxtenth
Summary: To put a happy ending to yet another year, all 3 pairings from Junjo will appear in this fic. May many wonders unfold before you as each pairing will bring you through an entirely different yet marvelous experience of bidding 2013 goodbye. May 2013 be a part of your most unforgettable memories.
1. Misaki & Akihiko

**Disclaimer: Who wouldn't wish for Junjo Romantica to be theirs? And so do i. ;-)**

* * *

"2013 IS DEFINITELY THE WORST YEAR IN MY LIFE!" Misaki stalked into the living room after pushing away Akihiko angrily, annoyed by the fact that his peaceful afternoon nap was woken up by sexual harassments, _as usual_.

"Why! How could you say that! It was my best year ever!" Akihiko followed after him immediately, trying to pacify Misaki into completing the act of sexual harassment as his hands reached out and unclothed Misaki.

"PLEASE STOP IT USAGI-SAN OR I AM DEFINITELY GOING TO _SUE _YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT!"

Akihiko smirked at the bravery of Misaki trying to sue him for sexual harassment. _Like hell it did be possible._ Probably it would be possible before this year, but it would never be possible this year, and the many many years that may follow.

Sitting Misaki properly down on the sofa, Akihiko swiftly took a seat opposite him. With hands folded across his chest, he stared into Misaki's green soulful eyes.

Misaki was caught off guard by the sudden change in Akihiko's behavior as the harassment stopped. He looked back at him curiously, trying to prepare himself for any sudden attacks. He just had way too much experiences in dealing with Akihiko's sexual harassments. However, for at least 5 minutes, they sat facing each other in silent, eyeing each other suspiciously.

_Haha, looks like Usagi-San is repenting on his sins right now. Not too bad I guess, for he's repenting before 2013 ends. At least he is not going to bring all his perverted thoughts into a new year_, Misaki smiled to himself. Nonetheless, it took less than 5 seconds again for him to stop smiling as Akihiko opened his mouth to remind Misaki of what seemed like a **horrible fact **to Misaki.

"Misaki, if you haven't already forgotten the fact that we have gotten _married_ this year, I am hereby reminding you that as a married couple, I have the rights to harass you sexually," with an evil pause, Akihiko continued, "don't try to sue me sweetheart. I may not be a lawyer but I definitely know the laws."

_FUCK NOOOOO,_ Misaki was screaming inside his head, _MARRIED. WHY ON EARTH MUST HE BRING THIS UP AS EVERY BLOODY EXCUSE TO ANY ACTIONS OF HIS. _

It wasn't like Misaki hated living with Akihiko or anything. Whether they were married or not, nothing much had changed. They had been living together since ages ago. Had sex for over probably ten thousand (A/N: was just trying to exaggerate it from Misaki's POV) times?! Like once or more each day they lived together probably and given Misaki's character, he was of course deeply embarrassed by such facts. Hence, he hated to be reminded that he was married. And that he could no longer escape from Akihiko's hands._ Not like he wanted to anyway._

"Err, it's time for afternoon tea. Usagi-San, what type of tea do you want to drink this afternoon?" Trying his very best to change a topic, Misaki made his way to the kitchen and took out the tea set, "How about traditional chinese green tea today? After all, it's the last day of the year again and I thought we should have a memorable last 2013 afternoon tea together!"

Misaki's eyes were all shimmering as he spoke, looking as cheerful as he could be. Akihiko laughed slightly. He knew all of Misaki's tricks to change the topic every time the **"we-are-actually-married"** fact was brought up.

Akihiko smiled slyly as he answered Misaki, "In fact, why not we change the afternoon tea to _afternoon sex_? I'm sure it'll be pretty memorable, or at least I'll make it as memorable as you want it to be."

Misaki's face was turning into a very deep shape of red, _IS THIS MAN A BLOODY JAPANESE? HOW CAN HE SPEAK OF SUCH EMBARRASSING THINGS WITHOUT FEELING EVEN SLIGHTLY ASHAMED OF HIMSELF_, "Afternoon sex huh, I suggest why don't you go to sleep and have a good dream about it. I'm sure the Misaki in your dreams would love to perform it for you very much. As for me, I'll be here drinking tea. Feel free to join me when you wake up."

Truth was that Akihiko was deeply aroused. He always liked Misaki to challenge him, to reject him. He decided that it was time for a change.

"Misaki, before I go to a deep slumber to dream about sex, do you remember last time you promised me that you'll do one thing of my wish before the end of every year? Well, I have yet to redeem the thing of this year."

Misaki walked towards Akihiko with a tea cup in his hands and sat down on the sofa, " Yes I do. Have you thought of what you want, Usagi-San?" He was always eager to do something for Akihiko as he felt that he had always been the one receiving, and receiving too much from Akihiko.

Before he knew it, Akihiko pulled him into a deep kiss. Misaki fought the sudden attack initially but gave in shortly after as he was melting away from the hot touches of Akihiko's tongue with his. It was Akihiko's goal to lure Misaki into a confused state, which he was definitely always in during sex.

"I want a blow job. _Heh_," Akihiko whispered into Misaki's ears and he brought Misaki's hand to his hard-on that was already in much need of desperate attention.

"Nani! You've got to be kidding me! You knew the most I ever did was to kiss you and that already took up all my courage... It's impossible. I rej..."

Before he could mumbled the word reject, he felt his hand on it. And it was melting him away. _So hard... So hot..._ He couldn't help but felt his hand starting to move up and down, caressing it initially but his hand started to move faster, as though that hand was not his and was already out of his control. It felt way too good to stop, _way too good_ to even care about his embarrassment. He did not care how Akihiko might tease him later, he just wanted to continue with what he was doing. He finally seemed to understood how Akihiko was feeling all these years giving him endless hand jobs.

"Hand job," Misaki resolved and Akihiko was only too pleased to have some actions taken than no action at all and all he did was to nod in pleasure.

Misaki leaned in to steal Akihiko's breaths away, as if trying to suffocate him in his kisses as a revenge for his endless sexual harassments. His hand continued rubbing against Akihiko's erection. The friction... _fuck, it is just way too hot, too perfect... _He was actually amazed by how much he knew for something that he didn't dream to do before and had never tried before either. For that instance, he was glad that he had actually read all of Akihiko's BL novels. _Secretly of course._

As Misaki quickened the movements of his hand, both of them can feel the intense heat that is created by the friction between the touching skins. Pleasure overwhelmed both of them as they heard a loud moan coming from Akihiko while he climaxed.

"**That. Was. Absolutely. Amazing.** Misaki, I have never dreamt of you being able to do it so well."

Misaki gave a quick and shy smile as he snuggled closer to Akihiko's large warm chest. Those sexy chest muscle had always made Misaki's heart skip a beat. Akihiko gave Misaki a tight hug.

"You know, I know you're too tired from hearing I love you many times every day. But let me say it one more time. I love you Misaki, _more than anything else in the world_. You may feel that you're not the best match in the world for me but you know what, you are the only one who can make my life complete. You know how long I've waited before I had finally found you? My entire lifetime! It's only because this happiness is not easy to come by and so I'm cherishing it much more, _way more than I ever did cherish anyone_, not even Takahiro. I love you." Akihiko kissed Misaki's hair as he emphasized his love once more.

_He was always the one protecting me, loving me as if I was the most precious thing alive_**_,_**"I love you, Akihiko. Thank you for yet another wonderful year. 2013 is my best year ever, because I married you."

They lied there without talking for very long, so long that Akihiko thought the motionless Misaki had fallen asleep once again. Only then did he felt that the patch of his shirt where Misaki's face was lying on was turning _wet_ slowly.

Akihiko reached and stroked Misaki's hair softly, "Silly, don't cry. It's a new year soon. We will go through it together, _go through the rest of our lives_ _together."_

Misaki nodded, feeling glad that he had met Akihiko. And that he became his everything. They became each others' everything. He was feeling so glad, so damn glad that 2013 was going to end very well.

While he was having such sentimental thoughts, Akihiko's mind had long drifted elsewhere.

"How about giving me a blow job now, Misaki?"

2013 ended very well for the** Romantica** couple. _Very well indeed_. In fact, too well beyond what Misaki imagined, or would have even wanted.


	2. Hiroki & Nowaki

Hiroki was grabbing tightly onto the note that Nowaki had left on the fridge door earlier this morning, almost crushing it into a waste paper ball.

_I'll try to make it back early tonight to celebrate the end of this year and the start of a new year with you. Please trust my promise to you, I'll not break it again. Wait for me tonight. _  
_I love you, _  
_Nowaki _

The clock pointed to ten thirty. _TEN THIRTY PM AND YOU ARE STILL NOT BACK. WHAT IS THERE LEFT TO CELEBRATE._ Hiroki was very disappointed. He had prepared dinner for Nowaki, and waited all night for him to return so that they could spend their last meal of 2013 together. Yet, he kept waiting and waiting. Not even Nowaki's shadow turned up. Hiroki felt so hurt and disappointed that Nowaki had failed to keep his promise once again.

Ever since Nowaki became a training doctor, he and Hiroki hardly had time for each other. An assistant-professor and a doctor in training, both professions were highly demanding in terms of work commitment. However, due to the fact that doctors were on call for at least 36 hours and even frequently had emergencies to deal with, Nowaki had broken many promises he made to Hiroki regarding their dates, or something _as simple as_ the time to return home so that they could go to bed together.

It had been so long, _so long_ since they _last_ ate together, _last_ went out together, _last_ held hands or even _last_ falling asleep in each others' arms. Almost every night now that Hiroki went to bed with Nowaki's side of the bed empty and cold, and woke up with the side of the bed still empty and cold. Such _loneliness was unbearable_. And especially unbearable tonight for it was the last day of the year and Hiroki instinctually felt that he was going to spend it alone, for the _first time_ in 10 years since he had met Nowaki.

He picked up the phone and dialed Nowaki's number. He did not want to disturb Nowaki during his working hours but he reasoned with himself that it was way beyond his working hours since he did not have night duties tonight. _He is not picking up again. For how many times had this happened already?_ Feeling pissed, he hanged the phone and switched on the television, trying to find something to distract himself.

_"A fire had spread through XXX hospital's children's floor. Right now the firefighters are trying to take the fire into control but the fire is still burning. Police had confirmed 5 casualties and several injured, including children, nurses and doctors. Some are still stuck in the level as the firefighters are trying their best to rescue them. Patients, nurses, doctors and people on other floors of the hospital had been successfully evacuated as for now. This is live broadcast from XXX channel once again."_

The remote control in Hiroki's hand dropped, hitting the floor with a loud **"THUD"**. It was the hospital Nowaki was working at. It was the section that he was taking care off. He always had a liking for kids and wanted to help them through his job.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Hiroki as he did not hesitate even a second to rush out of the house towards the hospital. _Is he alive? Is he injured? Is he alright? I can't be spending tonight alone, can I? Or am I going to spend the rest of my life alone, without Nowaki?_ It took him less than 5 minutes to get to the hospital. He was thankful that Nowaki had insisted on shifting house so it was nearer for both of them though their work places were in entirely different directions from home.

As expected, there was a chaos at the scene. Hiroki could see the fire burning bright red from the 3rd floor hospital window where one of the children's wards were located at. Firefighters were seen to be spraying large amount of water from hoses at the fire. It did seem to diminish slightly.

Hiroki wanted to rush into the hospital but was called off by the polices guarding the place to make sure no one else could enter the building till the fire was dead. _Where could Nowaki be?_ He started to panic as all the worst of the worse thoughts rushed into his mind. He kept moving around trying to take a closer look at the victims and into the building._ Where.. Where... __WHERE THE HELL IS MY NOWAKI?_ He felt that he was going to explode any moment, feeling sick, sick at the thought that he might have lost Nowaki, forever.

Then, as he walked, he felt something under his feet. He looked down and caught sight of a familiar model of handphone._ That... That is Nowaki's phone!_ He grabbed it up instantly, hoping that it would still be working after perhaps hundreds of people stepping on it when they hurried out the building. Pressing a single button to unlock the screen, Hiroki found himself staring at a half-typed message by Nowaki, and it appeared that he had yet to finish typing, had yet to send it to Hiroki before something, probably the fire, happened.

_Hiro-San, I'm really sorry that I broke my promise again. I'm rushing home now to meet you. Will reach in less than 5 minutes. Please forgive me, I'll make it up to you tonight. I hope you're still waiting for me. I'm sorry and I lov..._

It stopped there... _at the most crucial part of the whole message._ It stopped at somewhere that Hiroki thought in that instance he could trade his entire life just to hear it from Nowaki again. He reckoned that Nowaki was typing halfway when the fire broke out and he rushed back into the building to save the children without realizing that he dropped his phone.

_At least I know that even if he died, he died a glory death trying to save lives, saving more lives than he actually could._ There was **nothing** Hiroki wanted more than to know Nowaki was alive and safe. _Even if he never came home to sleep at least once a week or if he kept making empty promises, all was fine_. They were nothing, nothing at all, compared to Nowaki's life. Without any sight of Nowaki, Hiroki was at the lowest point of his life ever, feeling more lonely and helpless than ever, on the verge of crying.

"Hiro-San?" A voice followed by a tap on his shoulder was heard and felt by Hiroki. It was _a familiar voice, a familiar touch_. So familiar but he couldn't seem to make out who it was as he was deeply disturbed and exhausted from all that had happened tonight. Hiroki turned around to meet a concerned face of Nowaki.

That instance he saw Nowaki, he was lost for words. Relief rushed through him instantly. With a tear blinking at the corner of Hiroki's right eye, he smiled the most charming smile that Nowaki thought he did ever saw from Hiroki in his entire life time. What Nowaki didn't know was how glad, just how glad that Hiroki felt to see him standing right in front of him, alive.

_I'm so glad, so glad, just so damn fucking glad to see you alive again,_Hiroki kept repeating these words in his mind as he looked at Nowaki. It seemed, to him, that the world had paused, all the actions and chaos taking place around them had stopped, and all that could be heard was Nowaki's breathing. Without a second thought, Hiroki took a step forward and pulled Nowaki's lips to his own.

_That was the most fucking sexy kiss Hiro-San had ever given me._

Such were the thoughts of Nowaki as he kissed Hiroki back eagerly, passionately, as their tongues collided together, only pulling each other into a deeper, sweeter kiss.

For the first time did Hiroki did such an embarrassing thing in public. He did not give a shit for Nowaki was the only thing he could not imagine losing. He was his everything. _Who cared if it was the last day of 2013?_ At least it was not the last day of his life with Nowaki together.

The kiss seemed to last forever as the crowd applauded and cheered on for them. _The most sentimental moments in life were always those moments when separation seemed to draw closer and closer, when we finally learn the need to cherish those that matters to us most before it was too late._ Hiroki had definitely learnt his lesson. Those empty promises and disappointments where nothing compared to the loneliness he felt when he thought of the possibility that Nowaki had left him forever. He realized that Nowaki had silently taken a very important place in his heart, so important that the thoughts of losing him hurt more than anything else in the world for Hiroki felt like his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

As they slowly break away from the kiss to steal a few breaths, Nowaki asked if Hiroki was still mentally alright. Well, it wasn't that he didn't like such a hot kiss in public. It was just that he found it strange that Hiroki would take such a move.

"SUCH A TIME FOR JOKE! DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN I SAW THE NEWS? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I FELT LIKE CRYING WHEN I THOUGHT THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE LEFT? Do you know those broken promises were nothing as compared to losing you? Do you know that I can trade a lifetime of such empty promises from you for your safety? Do you know..." Hiroki was unable to continue anymore as he cling onto Nowaki's shirt weakly and broke into soft whimpers. He felt that it was an _extremely_ unmanly and uncomposed thing to do as a matured adult but he couldn't help it anymore.

That was too much being blurted out at once for Nowaki to absorb but he certainly caught one word.

"_Lifetime..._ HIRO-SAN ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WILL BE WILLING TO SPEND A LIFETIME WITH ME?"

Hiroki nodded, of course he would be willing, Nowaki was the only person he would ever want to spend the rest of his life with.

Nowaki was so happy that he carried Hiroki in his arms and turned him round and round in circles.

Accompanied by the crowd's _applauses and cheers_, along with the_ fighting spirit_ of the firemen and the _passion_ of the raging fire, the** Egoist** spent the most memorable last day of 2013 together outside the hospital, praying for the victims while celebrating the day which they found each other for a _lifetime_. There would be a whole lot of time,_ a life time in fact_, to celebrate, to be with each other, to cherish each other and to love each other. There was nothing more they could ask for than to be _blessed_ in the presence of each other for the rest of their lives.


	3. Shinobu & Miyagi

"He is coming, he is not coming, he is coming, he is not coming... WHAT THE FUCK HE IS NOT COMING?!"

Shinobu was definitely raging at the flower petals he had plucked out while trying to predict if Miyagi was coming to spend the last night of 2013 together with him or not. Indeed, it was _not_ a manly thing to do by plucking flower petals. But Miyagi was always turning Shinobu into a _childish, desperate_ young man with his half-hearted feelings towards Shinobu. Sometimes, if Shinobu did not take the initiative to visit Miyagi, the two of them could go off without seeing each other for weeks. So apparently the last petal indicated that Miyagi was not going to turn up at Shinobu's door step.

"Alright. Not coming? I'm not letting you in even if you come. Let us wait and see! Let us see who will be the one at the door begging later!" Shinobu was getting very emotional. Though he might not have ever admitted it, he was very afraid of loneliness. For Miyagi's sake, he had rejected a countdown party with his university friends tonight. Yet, that bloody old man was not turning up. Not even his bloody_ shadow_ was turning up.

Furious and extremely irritated, Shinobu realized that he _need not and should not _spend the night waiting for Miyagi. Moreover, the chances of him turning up was only 0.0005% perhaps. He pulled out his cell phone and called his classmates.

Miyagi was driving on the road carelessly, exceeding the speed limit. He could not wait to get home and meet Shinobu, could not wait to spend the rest of 2013 together with the man he loved, and would _always_ love for the rest of his life. To his surprise, upon reaching his own doorsteps, he found a note Shinobu had left on his door.

**OLD MAN I AM NOT WAITING FOR YOU ANYMORE. HOW DISAPPOINTING THAT YOU'VE COMPLETELY FORGOTTEN ME AND SO FAREWELL 2013. MAY YOU SPEND THE LAST BIT OF IT WELL WITH WHOMEVER YOU THOUGHT THAT WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME. I'LL BE SPENDING THE LAST BIT OF TODAY WITH PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME MORE THAN YOU DO. WELL WISHES.**

He could tell that Shinobu was pissed off writing this note, but he was feeling more pissed off now. He had rushed all the way home just to meet Shinobu and was only greeted with Shinobu's _atrocious handwriting_ and a piece of _waste paper_. Feeling annoyed, he got back into his car and sped down the street. He remembered that Shinobu once told him the countdown party he was invited to but had rejected._ One doesn't simply reject a party and turn up at the last moment. What a fool, Shinobu_, Miyagi thought annoyingly.

As he pulled his car in at the parking lot of XXX club, he could hear the loud music blasting from within and the joyous mood of countdown that people were enjoying. He made his way into the club and tried to look around for Shinobu. However, the place was really crowded and dimly lit. It was hard to spot for a particular person, _particularly when the person was not very tall._

_Wow, that woman's definitely sexy!_ Miyagi found his eyes laid on the woman that was doing a pole dance at the middle of the stage as he heard the crowd whistled and cheered on. He stood there for a few minutes watching the woman dance before he realized that she was dancing with a male partner. And the shape of the male dancer was rather _familiar_ to Miyagi. Reality hit him.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Miyagi screamed as he stomped onto the stage and grab Shinobu's hand, pulling him down the stage and out of the club. Shinobu was shocked at the sight of Miyagi and tried to but failed to struggle out of his tight grip.

Although the atmosphere inside the club was not even slightly affected by Miyagi's sudden explosion, the streets outside the club was rather deserted for everyone was inside either drinking or dancing to the countdown.

"LET ME GO OLD MAN. WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? YOU WERE HERE ALL THE WHILE RIGHT, AND WAS ONLY SHOCK TO SEE ME DANCING WITH THAT WOMAN BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO DANCE WITH HER RIGHT? WHO ARE YOU TO SCOLD ME SON OF A BITCH, YOU BASTARD!"

Shinobu felt the grip on his hand loosened as he finished his speech. He saw Miyagi's red face. Before he could react, he felt a hard slap across his left cheek.

Holding a hand to his burning left cheek, Shinobu's eyes started to water, "You _slapped_ me, Miyagi? HOW DARE YOU FUCKING SLAP ME! YOU SLAP ME JUST BECAUSE I WAS DANCING WITH A WOMAN YOU WANTED TO?" His voice croaked and was filled with pain.

Shinobu was definitely expecting to hear something from Miyagi, something to defend himself _at least_ for slapping Shinobu but to his surprise, Miyagi was already sitting (A/N: truth was he had collapsed upon hearing what Shinobu had said) on the cold, hard ground with his head low, trembling slightly.

"I rushed home to see you, so excited and so happy that I would be spending the last bit of 2013 with the one I cared for the _most_. But what greeted me was only your handwriting. And you could not even wait for me for awhile longer to get home. You had to come to the club and dance with some slut. You could not even sacrifice a bit of your time alone to wait for me to come. Is it that you've found dating a man isn't as fun and exciting as dating a woman after all? Am I not who you cared for the most already that you're unwilling to wait even for a bit longer? I drove many streets before I found a jewelry shop that was still opened. It took me a little more time than I had expected to buy you a gift for tonight. Yet you can't even wait for a few more minutes. I'm so sick and tired of your insecurities. You always don't trust my feelings just because I used to be unable to forget my teacher. But she is already dead, and you know that you are not second to anyone in my heart. But you just don't believe it, don't believe my feelings. It's fine... It's fine... It's really fine, I had enough of this shit. I had enough of feeling anxious and worried about you. It is just so damn bloody tiring to love you. Why not we brea-"

Before Miyagi could finish his sentence, Shinobu screamed.

**"NOOOOOOOOO!"**

In a split second, he had pounced onto Miyagi, hugging him so tightly that Miyagi found it difficult to breathe.

"How could you give up on our relationship so easily? How could you say let's break up so easily? _How could you? How could you? How could you?_" Shinobu was already sobbing furiously as he mumbled those words.

Miyagi felt his heart flinged in agony. It was _so painful _to hear the cries of the man he loved most. Just so painful that he felt like he could be dying from pain instantly.

As he fumbled with Shinobu's hair softly, he whispered into Shinobu's ears, "I've finally found you, the most important person in my life, and I thought that I would be losing you tonight to that every woman you were dancing with. After all that we had been through, I was still unable to secure your heart. I was really going to let you go even though it hurts so much, but all I want is for you to be happy. If it hurts you so much because I am unable to spend much time with you, I thought you would be better off without me. You never knew how much you mean to me because I hardly express it, but I want you to know that you'll always be the one that I cared for the most, and you'll always hold an _irreplaceable_ place in my heart."

Shinobu was feeling very guilty. He had wrongly mistaken Miyagi for the half-hearted feelings towards himself but the truth was that he was the one that did not understand what Miyagi was going through. He was the one who selfishly thought that he had put in way more effort than Miyagi to secure their relationship. But in actual fact, Miyagi was always thinking of trying to make him happy, trying to prove to him that he was the most important person to Miyagi.

"I am sorry. I am really sorry. Please forgive me, I don't ever want to let you go. I don't want to be alone, without you by my side. Yes I am very insecure, because I've no confidence in myself, no confidence in how long I can keep your feelings for me. But that is because I am afraid of being alone..." Shinobu was still hugging onto Miyagi tightly, as if afraid that the instant he let go, Miyagi would disappear, "You know how long I've waited for you to love me, you know how much I've suffered to see your marriage with my sister, how could I not feel insecure! I wasn't even the one you loved first! Please forgive my insecurities... I'm so sorry. I should have waited for awhile more, after all, I've always been waiting for you. It wouldn't hurt for me to wait just awhile longer."

Miyagi helped Shinobu up as both of them got onto their feet. He kissed the tears off Shinobu's cheeks, "_I love you. Marry me please_," and before Shinobu's eyes was a ring in Miyagi's hand. _A ring_, _so simple in design, yet so meaningful_. Those tears of Shinobu that had dried were once again flooding down his cheeks.

"Yes, I will, I will," Shinobu replied between sobs as he was too overwhelmed with joy to even calm himself down. He felt the ring being put through his fourth finger by Miyagi before he was pulled into a quick kiss.

"I am so glad that I did not give up loving you, even if I had to wait for so many years. Such happiness is worth the wait Miyagi. Thank you for everything, I love you."

"I met you in the most vibrant years of my life, and I am so thankful for that. So thankful that you had never given up loving me even after I had rejected you countless times, afraid to face my own feelings. I am probably the _luckiest_ man ever to meet you even after all those failed relationships I had before. So damn lucky to not have you missed in the best years of my life. Thank you for everything Shinobu. I love you from the very bottom of my heart."

Having said that, the Terrorist couple felt that they were probably the only ones spending the rest of 2013 so blissfully. In each others' arms as they drew in for a deep, long and passionate kiss, they heard the countdown for 2014 began.

**"Five, four, three, two, one! HAPPY 2014!"**

With fireworks exploding into the air, the **Terrorist** couple ended 2013 and started 2014 with kisses in each others' arms.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that all of you have enjoyed the story once again! Knowing that all 3 couples were super lucky to end 2013 in a bliss, may I bless you that tonight, the last bit of 2013, will be most wonderful and memorable for you as well! Not sure that what kind of year was 2013 for you, but I want to tell you that despite it was filled with ups and downs, CONGRATULATIONS, because you've overcome yet another year! Don't let failures bring you down. I sincerely hope that each and every one of you will be as happy as the 3 couples here and celebrate the end of 2013 wholeheartedly. Bid the year goodbye with no regrets, no troubles, and only happiness. Everyone deserves to be happy, so do you! Thank you for being a patient reader. XOXO**


End file.
